


Mage and Hero

by sunsetoveradyingcity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magic, Partners to Lovers, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetoveradyingcity/pseuds/sunsetoveradyingcity
Summary: You are a cynical mage, required to travel with a goodie-two-shoes hero to save the Great Forest from an oncoming threat. Honestly, if your guild hadn't ordered you to go you wouldn't have. At least... That's what you think. But how will things change when your hero ends up staring death in the face?(This is a script, intended to be read for an audio medium.)
Kudos: 5





	Mage and Hero

Hixlas Vermintus. Hixl **as** Ver **min** tus. Ugh.  **Hix** las Vermin **tus!**

**< healing sound effect>**

Oh! Hero, it did something that time! 

Yes, really! The healing spell worked! My cut is gone!

Well, yes, that spell is intended to seal large wounds. But I think healing a papercut is a good start, don’t you?

Oh please. You could at least  _ pretend _ to be happy for me. You know how hard healing spells are for me. 

“Stick to fireballs?” Watch yourself. I don’t tell you to stick to, uh…

Ugh. This analogy doesn’t work. The Tree of Life’s blessing makes you proficient in  _ everything _ . Would it kill you to be a little less perfect?

Yeah, I’ve heard it all a thousand times. You need the power to save the Great Forest. Trust me, the guild informed me when they sent me off with you. Against my will, might I add. 

Leave..?

No. I made a promise. The Guild of Sightweavers sent me on a mission, and one way or another I have to see it through to the end. I’m here until either we kill the Pox, or you die. 

Don’t get me wrong, Hero. I don’t  _ want  _ you to die. It would just make my life a touch easier. If I were to go home talking about how hard I fought to stop the forest from falling to illness at the side of the stubbornly perfect woman chosen by the Tree of Life but struck down before her prime- I think that’d get me a promotion. Maybe not a Godspeaker, but a Chief Mage for sure. It would save me from listening to your do-gooder croning over and over, anyways. You are a serious pain. If I had to choose between traveling with you and dying to the claws of a poxbearer, I would honestly have to think about it for a minute. 

(laughing)

...Hold. 

I’m sensing something up ahead. Poxbearers. A small horde. 

Yes. Twenty or so. 

We can sneak around through the town to distract them. Our target is only a little further ahead. 

Well, yes, the town would come under fire, but I think your quest is a little more important than some tiny farming village, don’t you?

Ugh, will you stop being such a hero, Hero? The poxbearers would target the town eventually anyways. We’d only be hastening the inevitable. You know they seek out crops with a fervor. A farming town like this was bound to get struck. 

I’m not heartless, I’m  _ efficient.  _ Efficient and  _ alive.  _ And I plan to stay that way. Besides, neither of us could take a horde of twenty by ourselves. 

No, we couldn’t. We’d struggle with ten. 

How can I be sure? I have  _ literally  _ been fighting with you since the beginning of this gods-damned quest, Hero! I know what we are and are not capable of at this point. 

Yes, I admit that we could probably kill them, but  _ you  _ have to admit that there’s no scenario where we live through that! There’s absolutely no way they have a doctor in that scummy little podunk town! We’d celebrate our victory for about a minute before bleeding out and perishing. 

Will you stop rifling through your pack and  _ look at me _ , you dull woman! 

Wh- The tear of life? Put that away! You know that’s the only thing that can destroy the Pox, that is  _ literally  _ the entire point of this journey. Why would you pull it out in the open?

No. Do not give it to me. What in the nine hells are you doing?  _ You  _ have to use this. This is  _ your  _ burden to bear. 

No. Hero, don’t you dare. Don’t you  _ dare  _ do this to me. I will not “finish the journey.” This is  _ your  _ journey, this is  _ your  _ tear, this is  _ your  _ destiny. You  _ can not  _ die out here in the middle of nowhere.

No you cannot! I won’t let you! I won’t let you do this to yourself. I won’t let you die, not when I can do something about it. 

I know what I said earlier! I know. 

***sound effect of vines wrapping around the mage’s ankles***

Hero. Undo these vines. 

Hero, untangle my feet this instant. 

Hero, you get back here!

_ {starts angry but grows desperate} _

Get back here! Don’t you dare! Don’t you  _ dare  _ do this to me! You can’t take them all on! I can’t do all of this without you! I don’t  _ want  _ to do this without you!

Please! 

Please, Hero, I’m begging you, please.

No! Please, no! No! Hero, please!

*^ this line fades out as the hero runs away*

-post battle-

_ *white noise/tv static/general sound to convey “emptiness” (dealer’s choice) fades in, then snaps out suddenly as the next line cuts in* _

*gasp* You-

You’re back! I did it! You-!

You…!

***slap***

You  _ damned  _ woman!

Do you have  _ any  _ idea how terrified I was? How worried you made me?

You  _ left me  _ there, stuck behind a hill desperately trying to burn away your accursed vines, hearing the sounds of battle, hearing your screams but unable to see  _ anything! _

You  _ died! _

You… You were  _ dead. _ You were  _ dead,  _ and I was here.  _ Alone. _

I had to see your mangled corpse, surrounded by dead poxbearers. 

_ How could you do that to me? _

I know what I said. I know I said I didn’t care if you died. 

I was lying. I was lying, and I didn’t realize how  _ silly  _ that was until you were gone.. 

I should tell you before I say anything else, just to be absolutely fair. I’ve crippled myself in battle from here on out. I’m not as worthy a prospect as I was before. *dry chuckle* Chief mage promotion indeed. 

I had to give up my arm to revive you. Flesh ritual.

No, you shouldn’t look. It’s not.. It’s not clean. I had to cut it off myself. 

This is… beside the point. I just wanted to tell you before I continued that I’m not nearly as strong as I used to be, in case that influences your decision. I will understand if it does. My power is significantly reduced.

_ *sigh*  _

I hadn’t realized until I was faced with the idea of losing you, but… Hero, I…

I don’t want to leave you. 

Not after we end the Pox. I don’t want it all to be over. I don’t want… I don’t want you to leave me behind. I know I’m not as strong anymore, I’m not nearly as capable, I can hardly hold my staff when casting a spell, but I…

Hero, I would follow you to the ends of this earth. If you’d… If you’d see it fit, if you could… 

If you could allow me to stay with you. Please. 

A-and, before you respond, I wish to say further that I… I want to be… yours…

The Sightweavers do not allow romantic companionship between women, but I… I am willing to renounce that! To renounce them. If you’ll have me. 

When I say that I would follow you anywhere, I.. I truly do mean it. I’ve not known life without the Sightweavers. They raised me. It’s all I’ve ever known. But I have known life without you, and I cannot bear to return to it. Not again. 

I’m not finished. Please allow me to say my peace, before I lose my nerve. 

I-I love you, Hero. Truly. And I understand that my love has little meaning when compared to my shortcomings, but I needed to say it. I needed you to hear it.

Alright. I am finished. You may reject me now, though I ask that you do so gracefully. You do owe me to some extent of politeness for giving my arm for you, damnable Hero. 

You…?

Please do not play with my heart. Do not say anything you don’t truly mean. You recognize I am significantly less useful in battle now? The Sightweavers would demote me immediately. My worth is a fraction of what it was before. 

What does that matter? It matters greatly! Within the Sightweavers, your power is everything! If you are not useful you are a parasite on the underbelly of the gods blessings! I am  _ useless _ , hero! I am an  _ urchin,  _ and you are a demigod!

M-my power doesn’t matter?

Surely you’re mistaken. You may have misunderstood. I am  _ nothing. _

  * Sudden kiss - mage is caught off guard



I am… everything? To you?

You… Hero, you are my everything.

I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe I get to hear  _ you  _ say that you love me. 

Beautiful, brave,  _ damned  _ girl… I will follow you for as long as you will have me. 

You need to rest. You’ve been revived, but you are still wounded. Though, I ask, if I may… May I sleep beside you, love?


End file.
